A plasma display panel (hereinafter abbreviated as PDP) is configured by forming a dielectric made up of a phosphor, electrodes and inorganic materials in numbers of microspaces formed by two glass substrates and barrier ribs provided between the substrates and injecting a discharge gas thereto. In PDP, each microspace is one pixel, when a voltage is applied to electrodes, a discharge is started through the dielectrics, thereby a discharge gas is excited and phosphors are illuminated by ultraviolet ray emitted when the discharge gas returns to a ground state. Such PDPs are more suitable for large size displays compared to conventional liquid crystal display devices and CRT displays, and have been put into practical use.
As a specific structure of microspaces, conventionally a stripe type where numbers of parallel slots are aligned has been frequently employed. In this stripe type, the phosphor is formed on three faces which are a bottom and two side faces facing thereto in the slot, and the discharge gas in introduced from both ends of the slot. However, luminescence luminance has been limited in this structure.
Thus, recently, a cell type where barriers are provided in each slot in the stripe type has been developed. In this cell type, the phosphor is applied on total five faces which are a bottom face and four side faces surrounding the bottom face in each cell and a surface area of the phosphor can be increased. Therefore the luminance can be enhanced.
However, in the case of the cell type, there has been problem that it is difficult to assure an introduction path of the discharge gas because all four sides are covered with barrier ribs. Thus, a technology where columns are installed on the barrier ribs which surround each cell and the gas is introduced through slits formed by the columns has been developed (e.g., see JP 2001-202876A and JP 2001-202877A).
However, in this case, a fabrication method is a method which requires many steps, where the respective barrier ribs in a vertical and horizontal directions, which are formed to be orthogonal each other are formed via a patterning step utilizing photoresist and sandblast, and thus there has been problem that working efficiency is poor.
As described above, in PDP, particularly the cell type PDP, there has been problem that it is difficult to easily assure the path for the introduction of discharge gas.
The problem of the invention is to form an introduction path of the discharge gas relatively simply compared to conventional ones and enhance the working efficiency for the steps of fabricating a plasma display panel.